Song of the Shadows
by gripsyched
Summary: "But you must know that, without the light, I am nothing." Uranus, Neptune and Song transfer into Ouran Academy to investigate a sudden threat. ((post-Galaxia, slight cross-over))
1. Chapter 1

Song of the Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor Sailor Moon. :) I only own Takako Mizune and the plot.

* * *

"So… This is the Ouran Academy that we've been told about?" A smirk danced across her face.

"Yes, I believe so." A nod.

"Michiru-san, it looks so much like a palace! A mansion! So cool!" The youngest girl grinned and hopped around the two figures and pointed excitedly at the school foyer.

"Takako-san, please do keep in mind that you're a pop idol, ne?" Michiru smiled and placed a restraining hand on the girl's shoulder.

Takako pouted, brushing her fringe. As she glanced up at the two _obnoxiously tall_ figures, she gave up instantly. It would be disastrous if she continued with her immature behaviour.

"We should get going, huh?"

"Of course, Haruka-san." Takako nodded politely, even though the anticipation still shone in her eyes.

Haruka and Michiru strode past her into the school, and for an instant, Takako felt a little jealous. _Why were there rose petals whenever they had a cool moment!_ That, and how Michiru could pull off the sickening and disgusting dress (_which was of a flamboyant yellow!_). Takako tugged at the male's uniform blazer she wore and made to dust away non-existent dirt from her pleated skirt. Shuddering at the thought of having to wear the _yellow, fat dress_, she suddenly became thankful for her idol privileges.

"Shadow…" Takako murmured absentmindedly, before she followed after her 'guardians'.

**0*0*0*0**

"Ne, ne, Haruhi! Who _is_ transferring to our class? Is it another one of your commoner friends?" Hikaru said, looping an arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"I'm not so sure- there are rumours, of course, that it's the famous pop idol, Takako Mizune-" Haruhi was cut off by another arm looping around her waist.

"Ah! A girl, is it now? I wonder if she'll come to the host club?" Kaoru said, grinning devilishly.

"Well, I suppose that you two will drag her there. But seriously," Haruhi said with a sigh, causing the two to lean in. "_Watch where you're touching!_"

"Oh, is Haruhi~?"

"Actually very conservative~?"

"Shut up! And please remove your hands!" Haruhi growled, slapping their hands away.

Ignoring the twin's teasing, Haruhi glanced around the classroom, and noted that an extra table had been added to the back of the class. And a girl, not wearing the female school uniform, was sitting at it, headphones on and humming without a care.

Isn't that-

"KYAH! IT'S HER! TAKAKO MIZUNE!"

Oh, it was.

"Takako-" Kaoru began, whirling around to see the mentioned girl

"Mizune?" Hikaru completed the sentence, also turning his head.

The girl was completely oblivious of the chaos going around her- _refined _people asking who she was, and others with a more _special and punky_ taste ascertaining that she _was_ indeed the famous pop idol. Haruhi frowned as a crowd started forming around Takako- (wait, that was _Mizune-san_ to her)- with people from other classes streaming in to get a glimpse of the idol.

"Ara? Looks like _Nezumi_-_chan_ is already settled in, huh?" _Another newcomer_?

Haruhi spun around to the source of those words, only to see two stunningly beautiful people-

"KYAH! IT'S HARUKA TENOU AND MICHIRU KAIOU!"

Oh.

Okay.

Completely normal.

Extremely ordinary that idols would pop up at this school.

Right.

"Haruka Tenou-"

"And Michiru Kaiou?"

The twins uttered, turning around to see the two newcomers.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san!"

Okay, so her head was really getting tired of turning around to every source of noise.

But this time, Takako was running to Haruka and Michiru, letting her headphones rest around her neck. Haruhi gaped at the three of them- _Were people- Why was everyone so glamorous, anyway!_

They engaged in an almost incoherent conversation, ignorant of the crowd closing in on them. Haruhi stayed back, trying not to eavesdrop- _on a private conversation that was held in front of everyone?_ It didn't seem right, the way the three held themselves- lost in their own worlds and speaking so hurriedly-

"Ara, look, Ruka- they're all staring. I think we should introduce ourselves?" the one- Michiru (was it?) muttered.

_"Her voice!"_

_"It's so soft and elegant!"_

_But I feel like she's going to kill someone!_

_Okay! Completely normal!_

"Hmm? Oh, pleasure to meet all of you- the name's Haruka Tenou, professional race car driver." The blonde that said those words was very charming-

_"I feel like I could faint!"_

_"He's so handsome!"_

"And I'm taken," Haruka announced, smirking. "But it would be so refreshing to… _have a chat_ with you ladies, one of these days."

_"I wonder if he's going to join the host club!"_

_"I'll definitely assign him as my host!"_

"Michiru Kaioh, aspiring violinist and painter," Michiru said with a bow.

_"Is she with Tenou-kun?"_

_"She's too pretty!"_

_"Her music- her music is incredible!"_

_"I know! And she's so elegant!"_

Takako did not make any move to introduce herself, but she bowed. Haruhi glanced at Takako, noticing a glimmer of silver at her neck- Haruhi blinked- and then it was gone. School was about to get more interesting if these idols were joining, Haruhi mused.

**0*0*0*0**

"Takako Mizune, pleasure to meet you! I'll be joining your class, so please do feel free to ask me any questions or talk to me!" Takako Mizune said, bowing. "Also, my new album, _Beginning of Light_, is out. You'll find a copy each on your desks! Thanks for tolerating with my shameless publicity!"

Muffled giggles reverberated around the class.

_Was it that funny?_ Haruhi mused as she picked up the CD on her desk and glanced at the cover. It was… inspiring, and definitely original. The cover photo was taken with a rather low-quality camera, with polaroids of a grinning lady out and about with her duties. Who was this lady?

Haruhi glanced around the class, and realised that most of them had not touched the CD, instead opting to ask Takako questions about herself. Haruhi shrugged and took another look at the disc. This time, the cover photos looked as though- as though they were snapshots of Takako's private life- the look in the lady's eyes- this was too personal to be on the cover of an album!

Takako looked like she was enjoying the attention from everyone, with that wide smile on her face and her hands placed behind her back, leaning forward slightly-

"Hey, Haruhi, whaddya think of her?" Hikaru poked Haruhi's arm.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Kaoru murmured.

"A total danger!" The twins summarised, and Haruhi gave a sigh of exasperation.

"I think she's… interesting. And possibly the only normal person around here." Haruhi said with a blank expression, causing the twins to shrug.

"Beginning of light, huh."

**0*0*0*0**

School had ended, and it was time for club activities, but Takako was still caught up in the midst of questions from the classmates- _("how is it like to be an idol?" "It is fun, ne? I mean, you get to go on all those world tours-?" "You must teach me to play the piano some time, Mizune-san!" "Your voice is so nice! How do you train?")_

"Ah, Hikaru, Kaoru, you're not going to the host club?" Haruhi asked, packing up her things.

"We're waiting-"

"To escort Mizune-san."

"Is that so? I didn't think you were serious," Haruhi said, zipping up her bag.

"Nah, not really."

"Orders from the top."

"The top?" Haruhi glanced at the two, who were lounging around Hikaru's table.

"King."

"Oh. Is that so? I should wait with you, right?" Haruhi put her bag down again.

"Have you been waiting for long?" That voice-

"Ah, Mizune-san. Not at all."

"I would wait an eternity for you."

"Is that so?" a giggle. "Oh, Haruhi-san, shall we go?" a hand grabbed her arm and she was dragged forwards-

It wasn't long before they arrived at the third music room. Takako placed a hand on the door, and paused. She looked back at Haruhi, and removed her hand from the door. She looked rather anxious-

"I-I thought…"

"Mizune-san, why didn't you open the door?"

"Is this not the task of a host?"

"Ah?" Haruhi didn't understand- Takako looked rather interested in the host club, so what was holding her back?

But this was the task of a host- chivalry, right? So…

"As you wish," Haruhi bowed and pulled the door open, exposing rose petals-

"Not rose petals, again!" Takako burst out, almost amused.

"Again…?"

* * *

AN: "nezumi" means "mouse" in Japanese, if I'm not wrong :)


	2. Chapter 2

Song of the Shadows: chapter 2

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC/ Sailor Moon

* * *

Takako shrugged and moved into the music room, only to see- _thankfully-_ the host club in their normal uniforms. Rose petals twirled around her, and she looked suitably-

Unimpressed.

"Welcome, to the host club!" They chorused.

Takako smiled, and took a look around the room. This, was not a music room. Where _were_ the instruments! And thus, with this driving thought in mind, she started walking around the room, completely ignoring the hosts, just to search for the instruments. The hosts stared at the wandering girl, and back at their 'King', who was sulking in a corner after Takako ignored him.

"Haru-chan, why isn't Taka-chan talking to us?"

"Ah, that… that is a very good question." Haruhi mumured, patting the younger blonde.

"Takako Mizune, height- 5.479 feet tall, weight- 60kg, eye colour- brown, hair colour- black, right-handed. Famed pop idol, hit second in the billboards with her single, 'Shadow', and her latest album, 'Beginning of Light', has been sold out in all the stores in Japan.

"No known relatives, but she is currently staying with Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou. No known medical conditions either- except for her eccentricities. Looks adequately handsome and has a _slightly_ above-average intelligence.

"Plays the guitar and the piano. Relatively average in ballet, jazz and hip-hop. Slightly better at contemporary. Absolutely dislikes ballroom dancing.

"In short, fascinated with music and relatively talented. End of report." Kyoya muttered, smacking his black book shut.

"Relatively talented?" Haruhi echoed incredulously, now eyeing the seemingly deranged girl who was combing through the entire room.

The room stood still, and even the female patrons did not dare to speak as they observed Takako's eccentric behaviour. Finally, Takako paused, her hand gripping onto a curtain. She pulled it out of the way to reveal a few instruments sitting alone in the corner of the room. She seemed to falter before walking into the cordoned corner and stroking the instruments.

"Who… did this?"

"Eh?"

"Who did this?"

"I'm not sure-"

"Who defiled this music room and shoved the instruments to the side?" Dangerously sweet.

"A-ah. If that's what you mean-"

"I would prefer if you got to the point."

Silence conquered the room, and nobody dared to breathe. The door swung open to reveal Haruka and Michiru, ushered in by rose petals and a very confused pair of twins.

"Ara, little nezumi-chan is upset?" Michiru was the first to speak. "The host club, of course."

"The… host club? How _pleasantly_ surprising."

And then, she turned to face the rest of the room. "Darn rose petals."

_"What?"_

_"She turns around, and then she goes 'darn rose petals'?"_

_"I don't understand…"_

_"What a scare…"_

Haruka chuckled, causing the whole room to place their focus on her. She took a few strides and stood next to the silently raging Takako, causing a few people to gasp. Placing an arm around Takako, she pulled the younger girl close. More gasps and muffled squealing.

Haruhi gazed at the scene, and then at Michiru- who was… _giggling_? Haruhi shrugged off the preconceived notion that Michiru might be jealous- _why, jealous?- why indeed?_

"Look, nezumi-chan, I'll play for you, if it hurts to see such beautiful angels go to waste?" Haruka said it softly, but everyone could hear the husky tones of the racer.

"Really? But it's all dusty and-"

"Your wish is my command."

Takako looked up into Haruka's eyes and smiled gently, squeezing Haruka's arm. This… this was strange. Haruhi couldn't wrap her mind around a musical race car driver, nor the idea of Haruka and Takako together (_where exactly did Michiru- no, Kaiou-san- fit in?_).

"Haruka-san really understands Taka-chan, ne, Takashi?" Haruhi heard Mori grunt in reply, and she sighed.

"I believe that's another crisis averted, no?" Haruhi looked up to see Michiru's amused look. "Haruka loves playing on the Steinway."

"Ah, what a lady indeed, Kaiou-san. To be able to recognize-" Tamaki began, offering a rose to Michiru.

Michiru politely declined with a chuckle, "I believe I have had enough of rose petals. Now, if you don't mind, we should try appreciating the music, no? Haruka rarely plays the piano for an audience."

Tamaki nodded, but turned to seek comfort in 'Mom', whining softly to Kyoya, "They're like Lobelia! Lobelia twins!"

**0*0*0*0**

A crowd gathered around Haruka after she was done- an unexpected reaction. Tamaki tried to offer another piece on the piano, but no one had responded to him. Despondent, he went seeking refuge in a corner. The twins slunk around Haruhi, and for once, they were silently watching Honey, Mori, Takako and Michiru chat.

"Ah! So Taka-chan was upset that the instruments weren't dusted and taken care of?"

"Well- that was rather childish of me, but I thought that it wasn't right for them to be sulking in a corner like that. Given that this _is_ a music room-"

"Club activities, nezumi-chan." Michiru reprimanded lightly. "It was quite _impulsive_ of you to assume so-"

"They weren't touched in a long time, Michiru-san." Takako blurted out. "They were rather dusty."

"Ara?"

"Mi-chan, Taka-chan, nobody actually uses this music room, besides us."

"Ah! That's such a pity- others could be using these instruments! But you left them in the shadows, alone-" Takako leapt to her feet. "If it's only called a 'music room' because of its namesake, then why not donate these fine instruments to others, and claim this as a club room-?"

"Takako-san, I believe it is not our business to meddle in," Michiru piped up, placing a hand on Takako's clenched fist.

"A-ah. Right. That is not- our business." Takako sat down again.

"That was an interesting notion, nonetheless, Mizune-san." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I apologize for my outburst."

Michiru offered Takako a cup of tea, which was accepted. Haruhi found them rather strange- the three new idols- but she shrugged it off. It was probably just another eccentricity, that and how the rich usually acted.

"So, Mizune-san," Hikaru began.

"Will you be coming again?" Kaoru finished.

"Again? Well-" she shot a look at Michiru, who took another sip from her tea. "That is, if you don't mind me."

"Of course not, Taka-chan!"

Takako gave a shy smile.

Michiru turned her head to glance at Haruka, who was flirting with a girl. She shook her head and sighed. Haruhi, upon catching sight of this action, frowned. Was Michiru jealous? She looked bitter, and yet-

"Are you and Tenou-kun a couple?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah? Haruka and I…"

"You've even dropped the honorifics!" Kaoru and Hikaru observed. "We don't stand a chance anymore…"

"Haruka is my important partner. But don't worry about it, you might stand a chance if Haruka misbehaves~" Michiru teased, setting her teacup on the table.

"Ah, is that so? I thought Michiru-san was pretty jealous of how Haruka-san's just flirting with another girl?" Takako gestured towards Haruka and her little pool of followers. "It's okay, Michiru-san, you still have me."

"Ara?"

Takako winked, and made to straighten the bow tie on Michiru's dress. "I'll always be here for you, Michiru-san."

Michiru placed a hand over Takako's, and grinned.

"Michiru-san…"

By now, a small crowd was forming around them-

_"Oh my god that's so-"_

_"That's so cute!"_

_"And sweet!"_

_"Kyahhh both of them together!"_

_"What is this forbidden love!"_

"Michi really loves to tease people, doesn't she?" Haruka said smugly.

_"Wait, what?"_

_"A nickname! It's suspicious!"_

Michiru gently pulled away from Takako and shrugged. "Ah well, if you always have your fun, why can't I?"

"But you're not enjoying yourself at all, Michiru-san. I fear that Haruka-san is the only one to make you feel at ease," Takako giggled, before taking a sip of tea.

The host club stared at the trio in wonder and curiosity. Just what was going on! Even Honey had abandoned his cake, grabbing onto Usa-chan to look at the scene unfolding before them. The patrons were all anticipating something more tense and romantic than this subtle exchange of verbal blows.

"It seems… Tenou-kun is a natural! How would you like to join-" Tamaki began again, offering his most charming smile.

"Pass! I don't like that kind of thing," Haruka muttered, offering her hand to Michiru. "It's getting quite late. We should leave, Michi."

Michiru accepted Haruka's hand and walked to the door. Haruka kissed Michiru's hand and bowed, before holding the door open for her.

_"Just like a gentleman!"_

_"Oh, if only he'd join the host club!"_

"Darn rose petals," Takako muttered. "There they go again, leaving me alone."

"Ahhh? Taka-chan is leaving already?" Honey whined.

"I'm sorry, Honey-sempai. But someone has to take care of those two lovebirds. Besides, I think I've been here- disturbing you all- for long enough." Takako said apologetically and made to leave. "Also, I think Tamaki-sempai needs some rest."

Haruhi nodded, though she was still very confused by the three of them. It was quite normal- as normal as it could get in a school of the filthy rich- but she couldn't help but feel something was quite amiss. The words the three idols exchanged, and-

"Goodbye everyone. I fear- I fear that- I mean, take care."

Still, there was Tamaki to revive. Haruhi sighed and put the strange feeling off her mind. For now, it was damage control, and the host club activities to facilitate.


	3. Chapter 3

Song of the Shadows: chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC/Sailor Moon

* * *

"Five more rounds, Takako-san."

"M-mi-michiru-san, can't we just-" Takako panted heavily, pressing against her knees.

She had been training ever since they got back from the host club, and for her impulsiveness, she had to be punished. By running thirty-five rounds around their apartment complex. Which was big. Very big. Too big.

"You should have been more patient. And more focused," Haruka added, throwing a lemon into their air and then catching it.

"Haruka-san! Why-!" Takako shook her head, but she only got more dizzy.

"Remember our mission, Takako-san. Besides, you still need to train."

Takako gave up, and continued running. This time, the winds were stirring and the sound of it was not soothing at all. It sounded hollow. Takako looked around her as she slowed to a jog. She grimaced. Everything looked so dull-

And then she heard it- the first signs of thunder. Great. Now she would have to be running in the rain. Takako gulped, and hurried with her running. All the sounds of life were now noiseless. So stiflingly silent. As though something was placing its big, grubby paws all over it, squeezing and choking until nothing was left.

"Shadow…" Takako muttered again.

Before she knew it, the storm had arrived.

It was not- it was not normal, no.

There was something else. The cries of a-

"Demon! Help!"

Takako stopped in her tracks and glanced around her. People were swarming out of the ramen stall, screaming and hollering. Was the monster finally attacking? Takako felt the cold metal rub against her neck, and she gulped. Haruka- Michiru- she needed to tell them! Another piercing yell-

"IT'S GOT HER! HELP!"

She couldn't wait- hopefully Haruka and Michiru weren't too _concentrated_ with each other to notice this. Running to hide behind a pillar, Takako immediately transformed, sweaty fingers gripping tightly on her transformation necklace.

"Song infinity, make up!"

In her place was Sailor Song, magical and very, very un-sweaty, thank you very much. She sprinted to the stall, ignoring the protests from her legs. She wasn't going running for a very, very long time.

What greeted her was the sight of overturned tables and chairs and ramen spilling everywhere. She grimaced at the slimy noodles in front of her, and shrugged. Well, there was a life to save, so she had better do it. A weird caterpillar-shark _thing_ had conveniently captured a girl. Who had just fainted. Okay. Lovely.

At least she wasn't flailing about.

"Stop it right there!"

"Mooochaaaa?" The monster cooed.

"You can't just attack a ramen stall and sound like you're a cow going to Starbucks!"

"Who are you!"

"Oh, so you _can_ speak. The name's Sailor Song!"

"Sailor… Song…? Take this! Moooochaaaaa!" The monster shot out a stream of coffee.

Sailor Song successfully dodged it! Ten points! "Coffee? Wow, that's- how dare you abuse coffee!"

"Mooooochaaaaa!" It seemed as though the monster was not interested in small talk, but instead shot out another stream of coffee.

Sailor Song almost managed to dodge it- but her leg was now burning. "Well, if you're not one for chatting, then- Silent Tempo!"

The monster would never know what hit him- a high-frequency wave swept him off his feet, literally. His last cry was the name of his favourite caffeinated beverage, and then he died.

"Good job, Sailor Song." Sailor Song spun around to see Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune leaning nonchalantly against the stall door.

"Jeez, I thought you guys- I'm never going running again!" Sailor Song grumbled as she stomped out of the ramen stall.

"Scalded by coffee, huh?" Sailor Uranus muttered.

"It feels like acid. But let's go home."

**0*0*0*0**

"That… that was surprisingly easy." Takako murmured, before wincing as Michiru dabbed another ointment-soaked cotton wool on her wound.

"Trust me, it gets harder. Like level-upping in a game."

"Trust you to say that." Takako murmured, lazily stroking her pendant.

"The seas are getting restless," Michiru muttered, throwing away the last of the cotton wool.

"I couldn't really hear anything else. The winds- they were stifled. Everything so… silent," Takako added, shifting her leg off the table.

"Yes… I believe there's something wrong with this place. Ouran Academy especially…"

"The host club, ne, Haruka-san?" Takako teased.

"Yeah…" Haruka muttered disinterestedly, then- "What are you suggesting!"

"Haruka-san hates popular men, ne?"

"S-shut up!"

Michiru giggled and moved to the kitchen. Takako grinned and let herself sink into the couch. It was one of those rare few moments where she didn't have to be so tensed up about this 'new threat' that Haruka and Michiru were often talking about. She was the latest addition to their team, and it had irked Haruka to no end when they realised that she could be of some use, and was not a threat.

"Takako-san, we really have to be more careful around Ouran Academy. I don't feel so good about those rich kids."

"Especially the host club, huh?"

"Not only them. There's just- the money and power. It's much more evil than all the demons that we encounter."

"I…I see." Takako nodded, fists resting on her lap.

_I really don't! But what you said sounds so cool so I'll take it as it is!_

"Do you, really?" Haruka teased, brushing her fringe aside as she settled down beside Takako.

"Kinda. But it'll be alright, won't it?"

"Hmm?" Haruka looked so peaceful as she shut her eyes and sank into the couch.

"We, sailor soldiers, always seem to have an affinity with monsters, and they always seem to come looking for us, so…"

"Idiot." a smack on the head. "We still have to investigate."

"Fine."

The sound of Michiru humming travelled into the living room, and Takako found herself getting drowsier. A word slipped out in her sleepiness, but it was caught by Haruka-

"Shadow…"

Haruka sat up stiffly and glanced at the sleeping girl, before pressing a hand to her own throbbing forehead. Shadow, shadow, shadow- the name sounded evil enough, so why would Takako be looking for Shadow? Wasn't shadow dark and evil? Unless Takako was also-

"She's lonely, isn't she, Ruka?" Michiru had emerged from the kitchen, and was drying her hands on a piece of cloth.

Haruka nodded absentmindedly and rose from the couch, reaching Michiru in a few steps. Holding Michiru was strangely comforting, and Haruka chose to indulge in that action. Feeling warmth and the scent of the sea in Michiru's wavy, soft hair-

"She's very lonely. Sometimes I wish that we didn't bring her along, you know?"

"It would have been dangerous if we didn't, Michi."

"But it must hurt to be alone, and the third wheel when she sees us together…" Michiru mused, drawing light circles on Haruka's arm. "I wonder about this 'Shadow' that she speaks of. Maybe it's like us- Neptune calling for Uranus, Song calling for Shadow…"

Haruka did not say anything, but tilted Michiru's chin up, kissing her. Michiru sighed against Haruka's lips, before pulling away.

"Not now, Haruka."

Haruka stood, arms hanging limply by her sides. Upon seeing her dejected look, Michiru giggled. Michiru went to get a blanket, and then tucked Takako in. The blonde felt a sense of home- as though Takako was their child, and they were free from fighting. Free-

But the wind was banging against the windows, and it hurt too much. As though it was caged up, _stifled_. Something was rousing the wind. Poking fun at it.

"Let's go take a bath, ne? It would be rather rude if you woke her up. You're so sensitive, you know, Ruka?" The nickname rolled off her tongue easily.

There was Michiru teasing, all over again. Michiru, Michiru, Michiru. Haruka tugged at Michiru's arm, pulling her close again.

It felt like home.


	4. Chapter 4

Song of the Shadows: chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC/Sailor Moon

* * *

_/There was a very bright light._

_"Shadow?" Takako muttered, using her hand to block out the light._

_"Find me."_

_"W-what?"_

_"Like I've said," Shadow- or whoever it was- said. "Find me."_

_"Shadow… why?"_

_"Look, you've got to find me."_

_"Shadow…"_

_"Stop it."_

_"Shadow- I-" Takako tried to say something else, but she couldn't. "Where have you been?"_

_"I- I've been in the dark."_

_"The dark? But that's not good-"_

_"Do you think I have a choice!" Shadow raised her voice, and it made Takako shiver. _

_Silence. _

_Takako shifted uneasily and looked away from the light source- only to see a shadow of Shadow (wow, this sure is complicated) on the ground. It was total darkness where Shadow's eyes should have been. Damn shadow. Damn Shadow, too._

_"Look, you have to find me, okay!"_

_"That's- that's not fair, Shadow." Takako muttered._

_"What?"_

_"It's not fair that I have to find you! That I'm supposed to find you! Why, I can't even remember what, or _how_ I got here! I don't-"_

_"Song, that's why you have to find me."_

_"Song…" Takako said, tasting the word- it sounded so silly and cheerful._

_"Look, if you can't find me, then we'll never be able to solve the entire demon thing!"_

_"It's not fair! I've been alone! I've been so, so lonely! Without you, I'm-I'm nothing. You just- you just don't understand- I've been so alone! Why-"_

_"I've been alone, too." Shadow spat. "_You're_ not alone."_

_Silence._

_Takako tensed. Right, Shadow- Shadow had been alone, too, right? Without Song- without her… Now, Takako felt so silly and immature for spouting such nonsense. Shadow had to wait in the dark- Shadow had to wait, wait, and worry for her safety. Whether she could do anything- or if she would come to any harm._

_"Shadow… I'm sorry."_

_A sigh from Shadow, before she bent down and kissed Takako on the forehead._

_"Shadow- I miss you so much."_

_"Song, me too. But you must know that, without the light, I am nothing."_

_"What?"_

_"Remember that."_

_And then Shadow was gone./_

When Takako came to, she realised that she had been crying. Sleeping on the couch was not a good idea. Her whole body was aching, and her hands felt so numbed. She ran a finger through her fringe, and started massaging her shoulders. Rising from the couch, she stood for a few moments- mind in a daze.

Before she knew it, she was right in front of Haruka and Michiru's bedroom. An urge pushed her hand to the door knob, but she knew it was wrong. She _knew_ it was wrong. Wrong to peek, like that. Wrong to invade their privacy. Wrong- oh, so _wrong._ Fear sprouted in her chest, and she shuddered at the thought of being found out- though there was nothing but stillness coming from the room. She took a breath to suppress the oncoming flood of tears, and the hollow feeling in her chest. Staring at her hand, which rested on the door knob, she gritted her teeth, and sighed.

But she turned the knob anyway- it was _wrong_- and stepped soundlessly into the dimmed room. She could vaguely make out the figures on the bed- Haruka and Michiru, snuggling under the blankets. Takako placed a palm against the door frame, and squeezed. It hurt- so, so much.

Placing a hand over her mouth, she managed to muffle the tiny cry of distress.

She was tired, and so lonely.

But Shadow- Shadow was alone, too.

Takako slipped out of the room, and closed the door, feeling horribly guilty. She squatted down and placed a hand over her own head, pretending that she was still in that dream, and that Shadow was comforting her.

The tears streamed down painfully- her eyes felt so puffy- but she cried on, biting her own lip. Her element of sound had already ensured that she would not make a noise, but it felt good to unleash some deserved pain on herself.

"Why us, Shadow? Why us?"

**0*0*0*0**

Haruka had felt a tiny disturbance when she was asleep- the winds had stirred, but were quickly silenced. And now, as she tried to walk out of the room, she found that the answer had fallen asleep again, outside her door. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at her own watch and found that it was a little after midnight.

She stepped over Takako's body, and sighed at the tiny figure- all curled up. God, she didn't even know where, or how this little girl came about- Pluto arrived at their doorstep and shoved her into their faces, telling them to transfer (again!) to Ouran Academy and investigate. Haruka squatted down next to the sleeping figure and realised that she had cried herself to sleep.

"_Man, she sure does know how to sleep," _Haruka found herself thinking.

But she had entered their room, and then came out before crying- so, _why?_

Haruka shook her head, and wondered if she should wake Takako up. She decided against it, and began to carry Takako to her room. When she was done, she heard the name from her lips again-

"Shadow."

This time, it wasn't muttered sleepily, but more of a statement.

"You're not Shadow."

"What?"

"Oh. Haruka." Takako was awake?

"You're up?"

"Yeah."

Haruka shrugged and settled on the chair by Takako's desk. She fiddled around until she found the switch to the table lamp. Under the weak light of the lamp, she found Takako's puffy face staring up at her.

"I'm sorry. Was I heavy?"

"Not particularly."

A sigh. "Haruka-san-"

"You called me 'Haruka' just now."

"Oh, did I? I apologize- must have been the sleep-"

"Takako, you can call me Haruka, and 'Michiru-san' will just be 'Michiru' from now on."

"Oh."

"Don't distant yourself from us."

"I understand."

"You do?" Haruka raised an eyebrow, obviously teasing.

But there was a pause, which Takako did not fill.

"Yes, Haruka. I think I do." Takako muttered, and then smiled. "What about a midnight run?"

Haruka blinked, but grinned in response. "Thought you'd never ask."

Shadow was right- Takako realised. She was not alone- no, she wasn't. There was still Haruka, Michiru, and she had a hunch that she would be great friends with the host club.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: you know me well.

* * *

Song of the Shadows: Chapter 5

Takako struggled to stay awake, and alive (during Golf- her muscles were still aching so terribly after all the running) in school. One more period to break! She stretched, and immediately regretted it after feeling the pain throbbing in her forearm. There had been no disturbance in the noises that surrounded her, but it still had the lingering muskiness of something stored away.

"Ne, ne, Mizune-san, you don't look very well today, is something the matter?" Hizumai, was it?

"A-ah?" Takako looked up, ignoring the sharp pain in her neck as she did so.

"It must be the new songs Mizune-san has to record, ne? Those must be placing a lot of pressure on her!" Was this… Mayaki?

"O-oh," Takako faltered.

_You could tell them that you had to battle a coffee monster and that you got punished for losing control or something and that you ran all the way until three in the morning before you settled down and got ready for school, ne, _Mizune-san?

"Ah… well, yes." Takako smiled. Idol privileges! "My manager, Araboshi-san, has been signing me up…"

_Speaking of Araboshi, shouldn't we have a meeting today? What about that interview with the-uh- was it Mirage Weekly or March Weekly or? _

_Besides, my phone hasn't-_

_Wait, did I check my phone?_

Takako paused, and swiped her phone out, only to see a dimmed screen- battery at 10%, please recharge!- and- and-

Missed calls from Araboshi Devil-san: 50

Messages: 20

"Ah… I'm really screwed this time, ne?" Takako sighed, quickly typing a message-

The sharp echoes of high-heels clicking impatiently against the ground caused Takako to cease her movements. The echoes were so loud and so- _angry._ Takako stared at the whites of her phone screen, taking in the word 'devil'. Was this the sound of a monster coming-? And the breathless panting- as though it couldn't help but feel so _excited_ by the victims to feed on- breath and pulse quickening, fingers- (_claws_) aching to scratch at warm, silky skin-

She had heard enough, and it scared her.

"Ne, Mizune-san?"

"Ar-a?" Takako looked up into Mayaki's face, and grinned. "Nah, nothing much. Just… a few missed calls from my manager, and I thought he'd be mad-"

Mayaki nodded, as though she understood how Takako felt, and thoroughly empathised with her. Takako winked, and placed a finger to her lip. "Now, now, let's not tell anyone, shall we? Or I shall be in such a mess if Araboshi-san found out, ne?"

To Takako's surprise, Mayaki blushed, and a few people squealed. She hadn't expected such a reaction…

_Wow, wait, what's going on? Don't tell me, I've leveled-up! Wow! Did I just flirt? Did I just flirt with Mayaki-san? Did I? Oh my god- I'm so confused but this feels so good so I'll take it as it is!_

_And it feels kinda nice to know that I'm slowly making my way up to OUTFLIRT HARUKA! MWAHHAAHHAHHA- wait- no-_

"Class, I'll be your replacement teacher- for Karayaki-sensei. I'm Amuka-sensei." Saying so, the teacher- _(was she the one with the heels?)-_ turned to the black board, and started writing her name down with chalk-

Takako flinched, and shut her eyes- covering her ears, she tried not to make too much of a fuss, but- the teacher- Amuka-sensei- she was- she was hurting- like scratching a nail against the black board- as though dragging the chalk across the black board was such pleasure that she could not be denied- crossing out every single person in this classroom-

What was she thinking, anyway? Takako took a deep breath and shuddered, hiding her head under her table. It must have been the lack of sleep. And the intense training. Why would a monster be teaching in school? Did she really hate school so much?

Still…

Takako raised her head as Amuka-sensei called her name, and tried to reply cheerfully. But when she had failed to, she found herself staring into a pair of dark, glazed-over eyes.

_Amuka-sensei…_

_Amuka…?_

There was something about the name that she couldn't quite grasp.

"Ah, Mizune-san, are you alright?" The strange look in Amuka-sensei's eyes were gone.

_"Wow, Mizune-san must really be working hard on her songs!"_

_"I heard that her manager-"_

_"Araboshi-san, was it?"_

_"Yeah, that's the one- I heard he's really pushing her."_

_"Ne, ne, do you think we could get her another-?"_

_"What?"_

_"Well, Mizune-san is actually quite cute-"_

_"Stop dreaming, Ruko-kun!"_

_"And Nara-chan, stop adding on those strange ideas!"_

_"Don't tell me you weren't thinking of it!"_

_"Haruhi, don't you think-"_

_"That there's something weird about-"_

_"Takako Mizune?"_

_"Shush, Hikaru, Kaoru. She's probably just tired out."_

_"No-"_

"Yes, Amuka-sensei, I am alright. Just a little dizzy, but it's nothing!" Takako called out loudly, trying to 'shame' those gossipers.

Amuka-sensei laughed- and Takako held her gaze, trying not to shudder or show any signs of discomfort at that horrible noise- like a strange fusion of wild bubbly orange and leering purple. Orange and purple? Okay, so maybe she really needed the sleep.

"Wouldn't want our favourite Song- I mean, singer- falling ill, no?"

Takako narrowed her eyes at the statement. Something was nagging at her, but she just couldn't place a finger on what it was! There was something weird about Akuma-sensei, and it made Takako wish that Akuma-sensei had never existed. Something so foul…

But Akuma-sensei had carried on with the lessons, so-

Takako stayed awake through the lesson, though she kept her eyes firmly glued to her notebook- the queasy feeling of being watched and analysed running down her spine.

**0*0*0*0**

"Mayaki-san, could you stay back a little now? I-ah- I would like to talk to you about your- well, _extra credit assignment._"

No doubt Mayaki looked a little shocked and a little uneasy, but she nodded and rearranged the tie on her dress. She looked around, just to see Takako running hurriedly out of the classroom, closely followed by- Hikaru and Kaoru?

"How strange, ne…?"

"Mayaki-san, how would you like to start?"

"Huh-?"

**0*0*0*0**

"I don't know how to say it. There's just something very strange about our new sensei- she just gives me the creeps."

Michiru's twinkling laughter chimed in the wind. Takako pouted, glancing at the little red flower (next to her) peeking out from under the grassy fields. Haruka ate her lunch silently, only occasionally grunting softly. Michiru and Haruka had been under the cherry tree when Takako found them. Of course, they had not noticed her at first- Michiru was practicing the violin, and Haruka was lost in the music.

"Do you really," Michiru muttered gently. "Hate this school?"

"Not really, no. It's just that…" Takako tried to smoothen the creases on her blazer. "It's just the replacement sensei that freaks me out, a lot. Do you think she could be related-?"

"Not now, Takako." Haruka finally said, as she rested her head on Michiru's shoulder and glanced off into the distance.

"Can you hear the wind rustling?" Michiru asked jokingly.

Takako swallowed, and dug her nails into the ground.

"I don't understand, I sensed a lot of weird vibra-"

"We have visitors, love," Michiru warned softly, staring into the same direction as Haruka.

Takako paused- and turned- a lump of red and blonde and brown hair was very, very apparent behind a tree. A face peeked out, and was quickly recognized.

"The host club," Takako said, to her guardians. "What are they-?"

"No doubt they are spying. They are… curious. About us. They've never seen people who are… different from their stereotypes."

"I'm sorry. But why didn't I hear them-?" Takako began, only to be interrupted by a very loud smack and Haruhi's screech.

"Well, you certainly heard that last holler, didn't you?" Haruka teased, shrugging. "You're tired, that's all. And you haven't been worked to your full potential."

"Ah. Do we do something about them?" Takako glanced down at the little red flower again.

"I believe that will be unnecessary, seeing as they're making their way here. Looks like everyone is here, ne, Ruka?"

"Why…?" Takako began, her fingers brushing lightly against the little red flower's petals.

"Curiosity. Or a game. No doubt they see it as one of their little… escapades to relieve them of their boredom. Mild fascination. I think we should go."

Haruka stood up and offered Michiru her hand. She seemed to be thinking about helping Takako up, too, but decided against it. The couple left quietly, leaving Takako to her thoughts- and her little red flower (_yes, she had claimed it as hers_). Takako heard the shuffling of feet getting louder, but ignored the slightly excited buzz as it started to intensify.

"A… game, huh," Takako echoed.

_Really, a game?_

_Is that- all we are?_

_Fascinating little things-_

_Toys- for them-_

_for the rich to play around with-?_

_Is that what Haruka meant- the rich are more dangerous than any other demons-_

"Tell me you're really just shy and curious, please." The host club froze as they heard the murmur that was meant for them. "Not just- a game, or a toy, or something you get fascinated with before you- you dispose of it."

No one spoke up.

The little red flower swayed from side to side, petals slightly drooping.

**0*0*0*0**

"Mizune-san, do you mind staying back a bit after class? I- I have something to talk to you about."

"…Yeah, Mayaki-san… What do you think of the host club?"

"W-well, they're really cute!"

"But it's their duty-" _that word again._

"Yeah, they're _supposed_ to serve the ladies, provide us with a little bit of- well, entertainment from time to time. Just like- umh, well- babysitters?" Mayaki tried giggling to relieve the tension.

Takako nodded, and stared at her hands, ignoring the burning gaze from three of the host club members on her forehead.

_So we're all- puppets on a merry-go-round show-house, ne?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: you know me- I don't own anything except the plot and Song and Shadow :)

* * *

Song of the Shadows: chapter 6

Takako waited patiently for class to end. In fivefourthreetwo- seconds- Takako tapped her fingers on the desk, hoping that Mayaki wouldn't take long with her 'something to talk about'. There was still the recording and the interview schedules and the photoshoot- was that cancelled for Wednesday?

"Mizune-san, are you coming to the-?"

"I'm afraid I must pass, Haruhi-san." Takako said gently, and then noting the slight glimmer in Haruhi's eyes, she quickly added, "I'm on a tight schedule."

"About what happened today during break-"

"My apologies, but I think Mayaki-san is waiting for me." And with that Takako made her escape, disappearing into the crowd of students.

Takako found the greenhouse easily enough, and saw that Mayaki was already there, fidgeting- she did look a little uncomfortable and pale, her hands trembling-

"Mayaki-san?"

"Ah- Mizune-san, I was just- Please, allow me to explain myself!"

"Explain yourself…?"

"I think that- well, I haven't been exactly very- well- I must say-" an intake of breath- "I think I like you a lot, Mizune-san."

"I beg your pardon?" Takako stood stiffly-

_'I like you a lot'? What does-_

"You're really cool and you're cute-"

"You don't even- we're _classmates_, Mayaki-san- I don't think-"

"But I know it! You're so charming and your voice is so deep and when you sing, I feel as though you're calling out to _me._" Mayaki turned to her, but her bangs covered her eyes.

"Is that why you're confessing…?" Takako muttered, suddenly absorbed in the intricacies of Mayaki's shoes.

"Yes! I knew that you were the one the moment I saw you! Believe it or not-"

_But-_

_Shouldn't you know someone before saying such a thing?_

_We're- we aren't even friends-_

_How can you throw these words around so loosely?_

"My apologies, but I think you're actually _fascinated_ and intrigued by me- this is no more than a crush-" Takako tried to explain.

"It was love at first sight-!"

"You don't even know anything about me! You- you are _treating me like something new and out of your reach- a toy that you desire, one that you're going to get rid of once you're done!_ It's definitely not love- you're just fascinated! Interested! How-!" Her nails dug into her palm, and it hurt- but she didn't know exactly what was hurting.

"Oh? Disappointed that you're just a worthless stuffed bunny?" The voice was now laced with malice-

Takako looked up, and found that Mayaki was no more. She had turned into a demon, as well-

_What!_

_WAIT NO THIS ISN'T ALLOWED_

_W-_

_Wait, so the previous demon- was he a _person?

"Wha-?"

"I will take your soul. It's meant to be mine, anyway-"

"Mayaki-san!"

"She is no more. Prepare your soul- it must be delicious!"

And Takako sped away, with the monster following her- _I can't transform now! Not when she's following-_

"Amuka-sensei!" Takako yelled. "Help! To your left!" It was a bluff, but it took the monster by surprise.

Takako ran behind a bush, and quickly transformed. She continued watching from behind her hiding place- and she was unsure of what to do- attack, and she could kill Mayaki-san- How was she to tell anyone, anyway! How could she talk to Haruka and Michiru- was there some sort of device that they forgot to give to her? The wind! Right-

Sailor Song hummed a soft tune, and let it reverberate in the air, gliding along-

Bad thing was-

"Ah, I've found you!" Mayaki- the monster- cackled gleefully, approaching the bushes.

Sailor Song jumped out from behind the bushes, landing on a platform. She struck a pose and tried to look intimidating.

"How dare you- monster, attack at a school! Appearing soundlessly, Sailor Song will beat the crap out of you!" Okay, she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Saaaailor Song?" _Wait, wasn't that- Honey-sempai!_

_Okay, it is._

_What do we do now._

The monster made to move towards Honey, but was stopped by Sailor Song as she aimed a kick at her abdomen-

_That's Mayaki-san you're hurting!_

_It's not her anymore!_

The monster fell back, and roared. Standing protectively in front of Honey, Sailor Song panicked. She told him to run, but he still stood exactly where he was, stunned by shock. Song sighed, and charged at the monster before she could recover- aiming another punch, and a twist of the arm-

"Ah, it hurts!" Mayaki-san's voice called out from the monster-

Song faltered- Mayaki-san was innocent, after all-

But that was all it took for the monster to gain the upperhand- nails scratching against the small of Song's back, cutting through the silky fabric and creating large gashes-

Song stumbled- the searing pain in her back caused a string of unfriendly vulgarities to spew from her lips. The monster took no time in dashing at her, and she barely dodged the toxic liquid that the monster shot at her-

Her arm- it was blistering and burning- like acid-

_"It feels like acid, but let's go home."_

_Haruka- Michiru- where are you!_

"So, Sailor Song, ready to die?" The monster loomed over her.

"Takashi!"

Song chuckled, and shook her head, holding up a fist- which the monster did not hesitate to grab, and _twist-_ Her wrist was probably dislocated-

"Silent- Tempo," Song choked out, her vision all blurry with tears.

The pressure placed on her wrist was gone, and when she blinked away the tears, she saw Mayaki lying unconsciously on the ground. She sighed, and tried to move, but her back-

"Are you okay!" Honey called out, running towards her.

"I'll be fine." Saying that, she grabbed her bag, leapt onto a roof _(thank god for heavenly senshi abilities)_ and ran away.

Mori and Honey stood watching as the mysterious girl- called 'Sailor Song'- left the scene.

**0*0*0*0**

Takako found herself stumbling into their apartment. Haruka and Michiru weren't home- and Takako cursed again, feeling the rustle of her shirt against the wounds on her back. She slowly removed her blazer, and threw it on the couch. It was stained with blood, and Takako sighed again. Using the wall as support, she dragged herself to her room.

_That's right- Araboshi-_

_I need to record some stuff, right?_

She groaned, and slowly unbuttoned her shirt in front of her mirror. The _entire_ shirt was soaked in blood. It was a miracle nobody bothered to look at her. Her left wrist was still pulsing with a slight burning sensation. Her right arm was blistering, and so _damn_ red, and purple. She winced at the sight, and turned to try and see her back. It was a little better now, but there was dried blood all over her. She wondered if she should try bathing now- but it was probably going to hurt like hell, so. She bit her lip and craned her neck a little more- it was probably going to take a day to heal.

_Thank god for super senshi healing abilities._

Moving out of her room, she hissed- the wind blowing against her bare back hurt. _Wait- the wind-!_

The front door was unlocked, and pushed open. Takako rushed to the kitchen in search of an icepack, vaguely aware that she felt guilty- (_for what?_)

"Takako, are you in?"

"Yeah."

"You're hurt?" Michiru muttered gently, picking up the blazer.

"No biggie. Just something." Takako shrugged, even though she knew they wouldn't be able to see her.

There was silence as Takako rummaged around for an icepack. Finally, she found it, and placed it on her wrist. Reluctantly, she walked out of the kitchen- decency forgotten. Haruka was seated on the couch, legs on the table while Michiru stood behind the couch, the fabric still in her hands.

"Tell us about it."

Takako shifted the icepack to her arm instead. "Well."

Haruka looked up, and smirked. "Getting bolder now, are we? I didn't think you liked- ah- _to flaunt your assets._"

"Are you uncomfortable with me without my shirt? It hurts when there's friction." A pause, as Takako tried to move her wrist. "There was a demon, and I tried-"

"Don't worry about it. We heard you calling, but we decided that-"

"You heard me call? You heard- _You heard me calling and you didn't help?_" Shock.

"Independence, dear. We wanted to see how you would handle it." A hand brushing against blonde bangs.

"You knew it was going to happen?" Incredulous.

"Suspected, actually." Fingers tucking a lock of teal hair behind the ear.

"But- why? We're supposed to help each other-"

"There are times when we can't be there for each other. You know that better than anyone else." This was a hit too low.

Takako stiffened, and everything fell into a piercing silence.

"So. I'm a show? Like- an experiment?"

"Don't lump us together with the rest of them, Takako." Michiru let the blazer fall onto the couch. "Haruka and I have been through a lot of… incidents where we found we couldn't protect each other."

Haruka sighed, and walked over to Takako. "Let me see your back. We'll need to get you a communicator."

"A communicator?" Takako obliged, and allowed Haruka to take a look at the gashes.

"We use it to communicate."

"Obviously. I knew there was something missing in my newbie pack."

Nobody said anything. But after Haruka was done dressing her wounds (silently, of course), Takako found that her blazer was gone from its original spot on the couch.

(She would come to realise that it was neatly folded in her drawer a few days later.)

Her phone, though, was on the table- vibrating softly. Takako reached for it- (her wrist was already returning to normal)- and answered the call.

"Takako Mizune! Where are you! You're supposed to have been here two hours ago!" Araboshi was fuming mad.

"I'm- I- I, ah, I'm hurt."

"_Hurt?_"

_Yeah, Araboshi-san, I got hurt because I was fighting a demon who possessed another person's body. And I tried to do something but it spilled acid on my arm (or something) and twisted my left wrist. Oh, did I mention that I happen to be Sailor Song, too?_

"I'm sorry, Araboshi-san."

"Mizune-san, I think you'll need to know that I'm not going to be your manager anymore."

"What! Why?"

"Your attitude… well, and there's also someone else who you'll be working with- her name is Hotaru Tomoe. She'll be taking over. Thank you for all this while."

"A-ah… I see."

"Regarding today's photoshoot, the photographer was caught up in a minor accident, so it's been rescheduled. The director for the interview was also unable to make it. You'll find updates in the schedule I'm sending over right now."

"Araboshi-san…"

"Goodbye, Mizune-san. You are… a very interesting kid."

Takako put her phone down, and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Song of the Shadows- Chapter 7

Disclaimer: NOPE :D

* * *

"Honey-sempai! Mori-sempai! Why were you late? The session is over." Haruhi greeted the two.

Honey tried to say something, but couldn't find the right words. In the end, he just looked like a goldfish. A very cute blonde goldfish. Haruhi turned to look at Mori, who didn't have any expression on his face, as usual.

"I… ah- well." Honey managed to say, and looked up hesitantly at Mori. "It was incredible- but we saw a _Sailor Senshi_, I think. She was called 'Sailor Song' and she was trying to protect us, and- Mayaki from class 1A managed to turn into a demon- I know it sounds incredible, but…"

"_Sailor Senshi!?_ That's- that's- wow. I thought they were a gimmick." Haruhi shrugged, and went back to her work.

"Takashi… Do you think that she'll be fine?" Honey asked- and suddenly he wasn't sure who he was referring to.

"They'll be fine."

"Is that so?"

A nod.

"Ah! Then it's time for cake!" Honey skipped over to one of the tables happily, with Mori following behind.

But there was something strange about Sailor Song. She reminded him of someone- Honey just couldn't put his finger on the matter. He shrugged, grabbing Usa-chan to his chest. But she was in agony- yet she managed to leap up the roof… He _had_ heard of the _Sailor Senshi_, and there was the news that they had saved the world from destruction countless times, but he had never thought much about it. They wouldn't appear randomly, unless there was trouble.

But now, he had his cake, and Mori next to him-

"It wasn't a good idea, sempai! Following them like that-"

"But Haaaaaruhiiiii! You were curious, too!"

-And there was the failure of their plan to try and understand the three idols.

_"Tell me you're really just shy and curious, please. Not just- a game, or a toy, or something you get fascinated with before you- you dispose of it."_

And Takako's words, too.

"Ne, ne, Haru-chan, what did Taka-chan mean?" Honey asked, slicing his cake.

Haruhi sighed, and shrugged. She pushed Tamaki away and walked over to the table, sitting on the armchair. Tamaki looked considerably thoughtful (and Honey was sure that Tamaki was going to come up with _yet_ another plan-). The twins stood near Kyoya, surprisingly silent.

"I think she was offended," Tamaki offered.

"Offended? But-"

"We didn't do anything-"

"Did we?" The twins chorused.

"You are all so incredibly dense!" Haruhi chided. "They're idols, so they're constantly surrounded by fans, and treated like a form of god, with attention always on them- like tourist attractions. Now that they've finally got some free time, won't they want to be alone?"

"Won't they be used to the attention?"

"Besides, we were trying to find out more-"

"No!" Haruhi burst out, holding a hand to her forehead. "The way you guys treat them- you've got to be sincere! Mizune-san doesn't want to be treated like a game of sorts- that's why I didn't think it was a good idea-"

"We weren't treating her like a game, were we, Takashi?" Honey piped up.

"Ne, ne, Haruhi- could it be that-"

"You're interested in-"

"Takako Mizune?"

"YOU PERVERTS! HARUHI WOULD NEVER L-" Tamaki was pushed away before he could continue.

"I don't _like_ her. It's just that-" Haruhi sighed. "You guys treat me the same way, too. I'm a _commoner_, and somehow that makes me very different. But I understand that you guys are just being arrogant and ignorant, so.

"But, you've got to see it from her point of view? Having people treat her like a form of entertainment- looking at her when she's obviously trying to be alone with her guardians…"

Honey nodded, and continued eating his cake. Soon, the only sound in the room was Kyoya's typing on his laptop.

"By the way, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, you missed the entire club session," Kyoya spoke up from behind his laptop.

"Ah, that. It's rather peculiar, but… we saw Sailor Song! Didn't we, Takashi?"

"Yeah."

Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing, but Tamaki merely looked stunned. But they stopped almost instantly- to have Honey and Mori so serious about this… They had never thought that the _Sailor Senshis_ actually existed- when it sounded so much like a joke. Honey placed the spoon on the plate and smiled.

"It's really true… I guess that _Sailor Senshis_ actually exist, ne? She even saved my life!"

"Ah…?" Kyoya muttered, and closed his laptop. "Do you mind describing her to me?"

**0*0*0*0**

Takako lowered her sunglasses, and tugged at the T-shirt that was causing so much pain to her back every time it rustled. At least her arms had healed. Trying to blend in with the background, Takako took her hair out of her signature ponytail. People who passed by her had stared, before dismissing her as 'just a wannabe who looks like Mizune-san'. Grumbling, Takako folded her arms. Hotaru, her new manager, had suggested meeting up at the local book café- such that they would try to _get to know each other._

"It's pretty silly, considering that she has my file," Takako mumbled, still a little disgruntled at having to wake up really early on a Saturday.

"Ah, Mizune-san, I hope I haven't kept you waiting," a voice piped up from behind her-

Takako turned to see- a frail girl who looked slightly younger than her- black hair framing her face, and a hand clutching her other arm. Raising an eyebrow at her pale complexion, Takako wondered if she was alright. She looked like a very odd fan, for most of Takako's fans were a little more punkish- if she was one-

"Wait-"

"Ah, I see I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hotaru Tomoe, and I will be your new manager."

"Tomoe-san… Shall we enter the café?"

Hotaru nodded, and led the way, weaving through the bookshelves and tables. Takako followed silently, vaguely aware of how precarious the bookshelves were- old and musty, looking as though any sudden vibration would cause them to fall- _just like Tomoe-san, no?_

"Ah, please take a seat, Mizune-san."

Takako did as she suggested, and settled into the armchair. It was cozy enough, the velvet covering embracing her. Still, Takako tried not to lean back for fear that it would cause more friction on her back.

"You don't look very old." Stupid Takako stupidly moved her stupid lips to stupidly state. "I meant no offense- I just thought that managers were supposed to be of a certain age."

"I understand, Mizune-san. I am older than you, if that is of any consolation. Besides, age is a mere number." Upon saying this, Hotaru seemed to smirk knowingly, as though enjoying an inside joke.

_This isn't fair!_

"W-well, I guess that is pretty nice to know? So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I was hoping you would provide some answer to that, Mizune-san."

_What._

_Well._

_Uh._

_I can't talk about myself- that would be totes awkward._

"How about not calling me 'Mizune-san'? I mean, while we are working together, it might be better for us to talk to each other like friends? Well, we do have to be professional-"

"Relax, Takako-chan. We're teenagers," Hotaru murmured, obviously amused.

_No. She's not a teenager. How do I put it- she seems older than she looks._

_Wait. She _is_ older than she looks._

_Ugh I'm confused._

"W-well. Since you've started- well. I guess. Coffee?" Takako suggested, and then pouted. "Okay, you know what, screw this. I'm no good with formalities, especially with cute girls- no wait, I wasn't flirting. Ugh."

"It's fine. I'm- well, shall we get coffee? Though I must admit, I'd prefer black tea to anything else," Hotaru giggled.

"Umh. I'm getting a frappucino. I'll go order our drinks?" She had meant it as a question, but was already getting out of her seat.

"It would seem so."

Takako shrugged in an effort to seem nonchalant, and grinned sheepishly. This was a very awkward friend-date thing, but all the same- caffeine never fails to break the ice! Takako walked over to the counter, and joined the line. Hotaru reminded her of Shadow, for some reason. The younger-_looking_ girl was emitting some kind of a darker aura. And she looked a little more _alone_. Like Haruka and Michiru, the girl was extremely graceful. Graceful and somehow… dangerously firm.

Takako glanced back, and realised that Hotaru had purple highlights in her hair. She stifled a snicker- everyone had a punkish side to them, huh. Even demure-looking Hotaru had that side to her, huh?

"How may I help- oh my god- it's Ta-" the barista almost yelled, and Takako immediately placed a hand over her lips.

"Please," Takako muttered, slowly removing her hand.

_Geez. _

_Now everyone's glancing at me!_

"R-right!" And then, in a lower voice, "I'm a big fan of yours- say, Usagi-chan will be so happy with a signature-?"

"Uh-" Takako glanced at the barista's tag. "Kino-san, would you mind helping me with my order?"

"Yes! What will that be?"

"A black tea, and a white chocolate frappuccino, thank you."

Kino- well, Makoto- blushed, and entered the order. "That, will be twelve dollars in total- Cash, or credit, ma'am?"

Takako hurriedly passed her the cash, and stuffed the change into her pockets. She hummed a tune idly, and tried brushing her bangs onto her face, hoping that she didn't seem too conspicuous. Makoto had already gotten back to her work, though now, she seemed a little happier. Takako grabbed the drinks, and started walking back to her seat.

Hotaru's eyes were closed, and she seemed to be deep in concentration. Takako hesitated- uncertain if she should disturb Hotaru, but found a pair of dark-purple eyes staring up at her a second later. Placing the drinks on the table, Takako settled into her chair, and rather viciously stabbed a straw into her cup.

"So, Hotaru-san? I didn't know you had a punk side to you?"

"Punk?"

"Your hair."

"It's a mutation of sorts, I believe. I'm not really sure how it turned purplish…"

_Okay._

_Screwed up._

_What do I do._

"Anyway- why are you working? Shouldn't you be in university, or-?"

"Ah, that. I'm actually done with university-"

"You're _over your twenties_? My life has been a lie!" Takako blurted.

There was an awkward silence before Hotaru burst out laughing.

"N-no! I was home-schooled, and then I got into university before graduating just last year! I'm only seventeen this year!"

_Seventeen!_

_SEVENTEEN AND ALREADY OUT FROM UNIVERSITY_

_WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE_

_oh right-_

_I'm defending the world._

_Fair enough._

"That is impressive, Hotaru-san."

"It is, indeed."

Takako took a sip of her frappuccino and racked her brains for something to say. A shadow loomed over them, and Takako jumped-

"Hello- oh! Hotaru-chan! What a coincidence!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Hello, Makoto-chan." Hotaru smiled.

"Wait, you know each other? Not that I'm interested. Well, I am interested. It's just- nothing." Takako said, her voice trailing off.

The bookshelves seemed to be swaying from side to side. Takako rubbed her eyes- was she just hallucinating? But there was something…

"Yeah, we're… we're team members. For a sort of thing." Makoto explained. "Well- Ta- uh, Mizu-san, would you mind signing this for me?"

Takako glanced at Hotaru, who simply shrugged. "Okay… I guess it doesn't matter, ne, Manager-san?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow at Hotaru, mouthing 'manager?'. Hotaru shook her head slightly, and gave Makoto a stern gaze. Makoto sighed. Takako returned the cards and then pen to Makoto, and flashed what-she-thought-was a dazzling smile. Makoto grinned back.

There was a strange energy- that didn't feel foreign, nor evil… Takako gazed at the bookshelves, wondering if she was imagining the tremors.

"We need to… catch up soon, Hotaru-san. Rei's temple on Wednesday?"

"We will see," Hotaru murmured, cupping the mug in her tiny hands.

Makoto nodded, and left.

"A team, huh?"

"A team," Hotaru confirmed.

There didn't seem to be any space for doubts when Hotaru affirmed it. Takako shrugged and sighed. This… Hotaru Tomoe was quite interesting.

"So, Hotaru-chan-"

A scream.

_Not again? A monster?_

"MONSTER!"

_Oh. Right. Monster._

Hotaru stood up so abruptly that the tea in her mug sloshed around. She glanced at the bookshelves, and then back at Takako.

"We need to get out of here. I'll get Makoto-chan. Please, Takako-chan, leave."

Takako narrowed her eyes, still glancing at Hotaru's retreating figure. There _was_ something about Hotaru Tomoe. But for now… the crowds were screaming- and a particularly sinister cackle reverberated in the café. A book fell to the floor. It was stage-time for Song.

Pulling out her communicator, Takako hastily informed Haruka and Michiru of the demon.


	8. Chapter 8

Song of the Shadows- chapter 8

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: derp do we even need this

* * *

Sailor Song found herself dodging another bookshelf, right after she transformed. The lighting fixtures were dangling dangerously and the shelves were making a lot of noise! Geez! Song placed a finger to her lip, and magically (yes- _as magical as a few magical girls in sailor fukus could get_) they stopped vibrating so badly. Song stared, amazed. That had to mean that there was a disturbance in the sound waves…

Still, there was no time to hesitate. Song rushed to the source of the scream, and found-

"Wh-what?" Song gasped- there were _other senshis_?

"Sailor Saturn and Sailor Jupiter have arrived. In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" The two other soldiers ignored her and made a very childish pose.

_Haruka and Michiru never told me-_

_wait._

_They're 'Uranus' and 'Neptune'._

_So if they're named after planets…_

_Oh._

_There are nine planets-_

_THERE ARE NINE PLANETS IN THE SOLAR SYSTEM?_

_Why didn't I figure this out…_

Sighing, Song shook her head. Perhaps she should wait on the sidelines? It would be quite interesting to observe her fellow… sailor soldiers… Song hid behind a bookshelf. The two soldiers seemed to be quite coordinated, and they dodged the attacks from the coffeemaker machine quite easily, though the one decked out in green- _Jupiter?_- was always hollering and being really shocked about how tough this monster was.

But Saturn held herself really well- she looked so petite and frail, yet so dangerous. Her glaive looked rather threatening. Song made a mental note to never _ever_ find herself on the receiving end of that glaive. Saturn looked so familiar- so, _so_ familiar. She had the air of someone who had lived for more than a few centuries.

The monster continued making weird and distracting noises. It was hurting everyone's ears, Song realised. Definitely of a different frequency. Like the one that shook the bookshelves and light fixtures… The two soldiers were running out of energy, Song noted, it had to be the effects of the hypnotizing and irritating drone. And thus, without any introductions, she dashed right in front of the monster (ignoring the soldiers' gasps), and placed her finger to her lip.

The monster froze.

"Silent tempo!" She yelled.

It fell, and turned back into a normal-sized coffee maker. There was a brief silence as she observed the coffee maker. A soft buzz could be heard before something cackled and faded away- the monster's last hymn.

"Who are you?" Jupiter demanded.

"Sailor Song, pleased to meet you." Song did a mock bow to both Saturn and Jupiter.

"Sailor… Song…?"

"Jupiter," a husky voice muttered.

"W- Uranus! Neptune!" Song looked to the voice, and saw a very amused Uranus and a nonchalant Neptune.

**0*0*0*0**

"So… Hotaru-san is Sailor Saturn, and Kino-san is Sailor Jupiter… And you know them. And Hotaru-san is my manager…?" Takako repeated the information softly.

_Wait._

_Doesn't that mean that._

_SHE'S SEVENTEEN AND OUT OF UNIVERSITY AND SAVING THE WORLD._

_I don't-_

_How do you even-_

Haruka nodded stiffly. Michiru managed to chuckle a little. Makoto just sat there, awkwardly- trying to avert her gaze from Takako's. Takako nodded and folded her arms. Why was everyone linked? Or maybe Haruka and Michiru deliberately arranged for Hotaru to be her manager? Well- she did need someone who could understand all that _Senshi Classified! Business._

"So that means that there are _more_ soldiers out there?" Takako inquired.

Now that she thought about it, there _was_ this new Sailor V! game… Wasn't that directly blowing their cover? Or perhaps it was luring people into a false sense of security, making a joke out of it… Ooh, very sneaky.

"The universe is infinite, dear," Michiru reminded gently. "Of course there are more… especially since we've got so many elements like yourself."

"Well, then who's-" Takako began to say, but Hotaru interrupted.

"You did something very," Hotaru murmured softly (but her mysterious tone managed to grab everyone's attention almost immediately), "-very interesting. You made a shushing gesture at it. And it just- _froze._"

Takako nodded again. "I-I felt… I heard something different. Something sharper. Like some evil was in the sound waves- and the coffee machine was churning out some sick lullaby to drain you of your energy. When I shushed the bookshelves, they stopped vibrating."

Makoto sat up straighter.

"What are we facing this time, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"We don't know, not as of now. But a lot of those attacks have been occurring near this region, so we're investigating. We think that there's something about Ouran Academy-" Michiru sighed.

_Wait._

"_Haruka-papa _and _Michiru-mama_?" Takako muttered in disbelief.

The couple in mention shared a look, and burst out laughing. Makoto raised an eyebrow, but otherwise, stayed silent. Now that Takako noticed, she looked rather uncomfortable.

"How old are you two…" Takako asked, almost wishing that she hadn't done so.

"Nineteen."

"You're supposed to be seventeen?!" Takako blurted out, and this time, Hotaru joined in with the laughter.

"Child, we had to find a suitable cover in order to get into Ouran Academy!"

"You know…" Makoto finally spoke up. "Why don't we discuss this with the rest of the team at Rei's temple on Wednesday?"

Haruka considered it for a moment, snuck a peek at Michiru, and agreed. Hotaru requested to stay behind and go through some administrative details while Makoto hastily stood to leave. While sending Makoto out, Takako couldn't help but note that Makoto was always shooting _apprehensive(?)_ looks at her when she thought Takako wasn't looking. Makoto paused at the door, and turned to face Takako.

"Takako-san… may I call you that? I meant to say that… you aren't from out of this solar system?"

"As far as my birth certificates say… no."

A sigh of relief. "You're… not a planetary senshi. The last time we had guests- I mean-" Makoto shook her head, and bid Takako farewell.

_What?_

_What happened "the last time we had guests"?_

_An explosion?_

_End of the world?_

Watching the brown-haired girl leave, Takako shrugged. She let her hand linger on the lock, and started to muse about everything that had happened today. It was true- she was _different_. She didn't share the past with the rest of the senshi, and she couldn't really remember anything about her life before she came to be with Haruka, Michiru and _Pluto…_ Only Shadow was a constant in her life.

And today's incidents about the strange sound waves… Did she awake as a soldier (as herself) only to combat this new enemy…?

_"The universe is infinite, dear."_

"But Shadow…" Takako murmured. No- she awoke to save Shadow.

There was only one question- _how_?


	9. Chapter 9

Song of the Shadows- chapter 9

Disclaimer: not me, not me!

* * *

"Mayaki-san has left for America along with her father's corporation. Now, everyone! Let's all turn to page seventy-seven and begin our lesson!" Amuka-sensei announced cheerily at the start of the lesson.

There were whispers all around.

"Mayaki-san…" Takako murmured. She hadn't actually thought about the poor girl who had turned into a demon- not since the attack, no.

_I thought Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai would take care of her…_

_Speaking of them- Hikaru and Kaoru and Haruhi haven't been talking to me- not that I mind, but… It feels so tense…_

A hand landed on her desk, and Takako jumped- Amuka-sensei smirked, and waved her textbook in front of her. Gulping, Takako tried to smile sheepishly. But the next words that came out of Amuka-sensei's mouth were very haunting, and unexpected-

"It was a pity, no? Mayaki-san… And Karayaki-sensei… I wonder what happened to him…"

Takako stiffened- but no one could hear those _almost_ incoherent words that slipped. Almost as though Amuka-sensei knew about her secret as Sailor Song and- Avoiding Amuka-sensei's glance, Takako stared at her textbook. Page seventy-seven, page seventy-seven…

_There's something about Amuka-sensei._

She couldn't be the enemy- could she? And those words- they didn't mean anything, did they? Just some- a few innocent remarks. But Karayaki-sensei…

_Did something happen to him, too?_

_I don't remember fighting Karayaki-sensei, no…_

_The mocha monster? Don't tell me… it was him?!_

_It can't be._

_No._

Takako glanced up at Amuka-sensei, who returned her gaze. Narrowing her eyes, Amuka-sensei said nothing but continued to teach. If Amuka-sensei was dropping hints that she could be the mastermind, or one of the perpetrators of this crime against humanity, Takako sure as hell was going to investigate. Takako flicked her hair, showing that she was up to the challenge. Now, she just needed concrete proof, and tell Haruka and Michiru about her suspicions. There was a deafening silence as Amuka-sensei paused in her lecture, and chose to stare out of the window.

**0*0*0*0**

"May I offer a proposition?"

This was new; Kyoya Ootori actually speaking to her? Takako shrugged and nodded. She didn't like this guy- nor his flashing glasses. But he seemed like he meant business, and Ouran Academy _was_ a suitable socialising platform for business, so Takako merely smoothened her bangs and tried to look appropriately lady-like. He smiled politely (a smile that Takako was used to giving- as was Michiru) at her, and took a seat opposite her.

Takako glanced down at her lunch- fish fingers and custard- and back at him. "Yes, Ootori-san?"

"The host club is planning to host a mid-autumn ball, courtesy of Tamaki. It would be our greatest pleasure if you were to attend the ball as a performer," he stated.

Takako nodded contemplatively- she had been expecting a chunk of eloquently-phrased preambles, but it seemed like he really meant business. She frowned slightly- sure, she had not given any concerts lately… and this _would_ really be a good way to advertise herself, and reach out to more people… Takako realised that he was still patiently waiting for his answer, and smiled sweetly, twirling the fork in her hands.

"Of course, it will be an honour for me to be able to perform for everyone. To minimize the cost for the host club, I will be bringing along the equipment that I need. As for the technicalities- lighting and such, you may plan it accordingly to the theme of the ball."

He was already writing in his small black notebook. "Certainly. We will need to work out a few dates for our rehearsals. That will be all, for now. Please enjoy your meal."

Takako placed the fork down. Rehearsals? She needed to check with Hotaru about her schedule- _did she just agree to performing without asking her manager?_ She shrugged internally- truth be told, she had been postponing many of her promotional activities to investigate the appearance of the monsters.

"Just one more thing, Mizune-san. The host club misses you; especially Honey-sempai. He is still very shocked by a certain Sailor Song rescuing him-" here, he paused meaningfully, "-and would very much appreciate your comforting presence. Please do visit the host club should you have the time."

Kyoya left, and the food suddenly didn't look as scrumptious as it was.

_Why does everyone seem to know that I'm Sailor Song? _

**0*0*0*0**

Takako let her hand linger on the handle of the door. She sighed. The last time she came to this music room, it hadn't actually ended well. There was also the issue of her alter-ego, Sailor Song. Kyoya sounded like he knew that she was Song (he did keep everything in his little black book, no?). And she had enough of rose petals- it was very irritating to have petals smack you right in the face _every single time_.

But! This was no time for Japan's Top Pop Idol, Takako Mizune to back down! Takako exhaled noisily and pushed the door open…

_No rose petals, this time?_

_SUCCESS._

_Where are the hosts…?_

"Welcome, Takako-hime."

_Whaaaa? Takako-hime? Wow, dude, that is waaaaay out of line already!_

_Actually, are there even any lines in Ouran Academy?_

"Taka-chan! You came! Takashi, look, it's Taka-chan!" Honey squealed and tackled Takako to the ground.

_Definitely no lines._

"He-y, Honey-sempai!" Takako murmured uncertainly. "Where are the rose petals? Or lack thereof, anyway?"

"Ah! Kyo-chan said that you would be coming today, so we didn't want to scatter the rose petals! But I think that roses are really lovely! Really, really pretty!" Honey exclaimed, dragging Takako over to a seat while the other customers cooed at the boy. "What flowers do you like, Taka-chan?"

"Eh, me?" Takako paused. "I think I like sunflowers. They're so bright and cheerful- and are known for trailing the sun's path…"

_"Without the light, I am nothing."_

"Yeah! I think it suits Taka-chan really well! Oh! Taka-chan, did you know, I saw a Sailor Senshi!" Honey said enthusiastically. "It's real! Didn't we, Takashi?"

Mori nodded silently.

"Right! She was 'Sailor Song' and she was fighting a monster really well- like _bam, bam, wham!_ And she looked really cute in her 'Sailor fuku'! It was so magical!" Honey continued with his story-telling, and while Takako had an inkling that this wasn't the first time he had told it, the audience around him was really captivated.

_If only they knew…_

_wait._

_I retract that statement._

"That sounds wonderful, Honey-sempai!" a girl commented when Honey was finished with his story. "Sailor Senshis… they do sound really magical, don't they?"

There was a flurry of agreement as Honey sunk back into his seat.

"I really want to thank her… and tell her that she's super cool- jumping onto the ledge even when she's hurt…" Honey suddenly looked guilty. "I can't help but feel… that if I had tried to help her… or if I didn't appear… she… she wouldn't have been hurt…"

_Cue random squeals as Mori embraces Honey._

_Right. For business._

_Sigh._

"I wonder if Sailor Song is alright now, if she was injured so badly…" a girl mused.

Takako stayed silent and internally laughed at the dramatic irony of it all. Tuning out of the excited chattering from the other ladies, Takako started thinking about how to investigate the Academy. Perhaps reaching for the headmaster would be the easiest way to check the school out? She remembered meeting the headmaster briefly when she took a tour of the school.

_What was his name…_

Perhaps he was the main mastermind of this whole demon thing? It sounded really possible- an incredibly rich mastermind who could control other rich people through the education system, with access to all forms of evil-vibrating-machines… Then again, perhaps she should check out those whose families specialised in the idol agencies? Or electronic devices…

_His name… Soo-sama? No. Suu-sama? No. Suh-sama? Definitely no!_

"Taka-chan? Taka-chan?"

_No… It's really… ugh I can't… Suoh-sama?_

Takako looked up into Honey's concerned face and chuckled, waving his worries away. The blonde boy grinned cheekily and returned to telling yet another story about cakes. Glancing around the room, Takako sighed. Haruhi was running about, fulfilling her 'commoner tasks', Hikaru and Kaoru were bothering yet another client, Kyouya was perusing his notebook (and looked up almost immediately when she stared at him, flashing a polite smile), and Tamaki-

"Tamaki Suoh," Takako muttered.

_Tamaki Suoh…_

_It sounds like it- is he the son of the headmaster?_


End file.
